


Dear Mom

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-13 14:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: The girl who has been tormented by fate pours out her heart.





	Dear Mom

She twists the screw until it won't turn any further then raises the lid. The little figurine jumps upright on its spring and begins to twirl around. At the same time, a tinkling melody streams from the box. The little girl places the box upon the end table then lies down across the bed. Her sad gaze never wavers from the dancer. The music manages to bring her a little comfort in her grief.

The music comes to a sudden halt along with the dancer and she is plunged back into silence. It is so quiet in the apartment since Lynne has taken Missile out for a walk. She did ask her if she wanted to come but Kamila wasn't feeling up to it.

She rises from the bed and goes to open her cupboard. There is a pile of her stuff at the bottom and it takes a fair amount of rummaging before she finds what she is looking for. It's her old diary that she started five years ago, though she stopped writing in it a long time ago. Now she wants to write in it once more. She inserts the key into the lock and the latch pops out.

The first diary entry was written just a few days after her mother died. Kamila sits on the bed and reads. Her handwriting was barely legible back then but she can still remember what she wrote.

'Dear Mom,

I started this diary to write to you though I know you will never be able to read it. I wish I could tell you how sorry I am about what happened on your birthday.

That contraption I built wasn't supposed to work that way. It never should have happened like that and I still don't know why it did. All I wanted was to surprise you. The Cupid was meant to light the candles on the cake and fire the party poppers. It shouldn't have made the gun go off.

I'm so, so sorry, Mom. I miss you so much that it hurts and I wish you could come back.

The police took Dad away to prison because he told them he did it. I really wanted to tell them the truth but he said not to. I really miss him too.

It's all my fault that you and Dad are gone. Are you mad at me, Mom? If you are, I really hope you can forgive me for what I did.

Love, Kamila.'

Kamila's eyes prickle with tears and she quickly dashes them away, not wanting to soak the paper with her tears. She turns through the pages of the diary, skimming over letters she wrote to her mother that detailed the happenings of her life since that day until she reaches a clean, blank page.

With the recent news she has received, it's time to write a new letter to her. She just has to get these feelings off her chest. Kamila takes a pen from her desk and begins to write.

'Dear Mom,

It has been a while since my last letter, hasn't it? It's not because I forgot about you or anything like that. I will never, ever forget you.

I think writing letters to you was a way of coping with my grief. As time has passed, I've been finding it easier to cope and I haven't needed to write to you so much anymore. I am very happy living with Lynne and Missile, and we have a lot of fun together. Lynne is like a big sister to me. Of course I do still think about you sometimes and I will keep visiting your grave every year, so don't worry, Mom.

Today, I am writing to you after all this time because of the terrible news I got. The police told us that Dad is going to be executed for your murder. Lynne told me once that executions haven't been carried out in this country for a very long time so I never thought it would actually happen. It was a big shock for both of us.

It's just so unfair that this is going to happen. He doesn't deserve to die at all. He didn't kill you, so why? Why must he die for something I did?

I don't want him to die but I can't tell everybody what really happened. I promised Dad I wouldn't. What should I do? I can't even ask Lynne because she doesn't know the truth. I've been keeping it from her all this time. Would she be upset with me if she found out?

What would you do, Mom?

Right now, more than ever, I wish you could answer me. I want you to be here with me.

Love, Kamila.'

Kamila rereads the entry then snaps the diary shut and puts it away.

The dancer begins to twirl to the tinkling melody once again while Kamila lies there and watches. This time, she doesn't stop the tears from falling.


End file.
